Fight or Flight
Fight or Flight is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-fifth case of the game. It is the first case of Berrini and the first case in Markle Metropolis. Plot The player arrived in the local airport of Markle Metropolis, Berrini after their previous tenure in the city of Rosenoque. They arrived at the city's police department to be greeted by Chief Duncan Crosby, who told them of the department's various members and the crime currently attacking the district of Markle Metropolis. Before he could do anymore, senior detective Luke Leon-Mathieu came in to inform the duo of a murder at the town's entrance. Chief Crosby sent the player with Luke to investigate. The victim was a local traveler named Clint Redwood, found strangled to death and without his fingers. Coroner Beatriz Gonzales was quick to point out that the fingers was removed post-mortem aside the victim being strangled with a rope or cable of some kind. They investigated the local airport soon after a suspect's testimony, obtaining more suspects along the way. Soon after, the detectives learned that a news report had reported their victim being spotted stealing from a local bank. They soon added the manager of the same bank as well the journalist who pitched the news report. They then unraveled motives, including Emily's attempt on reporting a scandal between her and the victim. The clues and evidence soon determined to be the victim's neighbour, Rosalina Mulroney. Rosalina quickly admitted to the murder saying that the victim had ruined her life. Clint came to her house one day and "accidentally" made her fall on her glass table, causing her to be impaled with a shard of glass in her torso. After she was hospitalized, she learned that because the glass shard cut her too close to her heart, she wouldn't be able to go on an airplane ever again as it could be lethal for her health. When she heard that Clint would go travel again while she would be stuck in her house because of him, she went to the town entrance to end his life. Judge Yasmine Marrakchi sentenced her to 21 years in prison. After the killer was put behind bars, the chief asked Luke and the player, on Fred Tremaine's request, to go investigate the victim's involvement during the bank robbery. At the bank, they found a letter inside a cryptex that revealed to be a message to the victim saying that he had been recruited for the crime of the century. Imani Kayode and Jordan Charleston explained that they couldn't find something about who gave that letter to the victim but whoever sent the letter had to have masterminded other crimes to be so precise in their choice of attack. Meanwhile, Astrid Flores and the player went to the airport after Ryan told them he needed assistance after he lost his family photo to the wind. They found the photo and gave it back to him on which he said that he saw someone lurking around the city entrance. There, the player found a photo of a building with next target marked on it. Then they saw a person nearby, who denied having dropped the photo before walking off. The chief told his three detectives that they would need to keep an eye on the local awards ceremony for any attacks or connections to the mastermind behind the crime of the century. Summary Victim *'Clint Redwood' (found strangled at the town entrance, missing his fingers) Murder Weapon *'Electric Cable' Killer *'Rosalina Mulroney' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses hair pomade *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses hair pomade *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect uses hair pomade *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect uses hair pomade *The suspect smokes Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer smokes. *The killer is a woman. *The killer wears a lapel pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Berrini Town Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Victim's ID; Victim Identified: Clint Redwood; New Suspect: Rosalina Mulroney) *Ask Rosalina Mulroney about how she knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Markle Metro Airport) *Investigate Markle Metro Airport. (Clues: Trash Can, Locked Pad, Faded Ticket) *Examine Locked Pad. (Result: Pad Unlocked; New Suspect: Ryan Carver) *Talk to Ryan Carver about the victim's flight home. *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Ticket Details Restored; New Suspect: Daphne Springer) *Ask Daphne Springer if she knew the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tremaine Bank. (Clues: Bank Card, Birthday Card, Victim's Bag) *Examine Birthday Card. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Fred Tremaine) *Talk to Fred Tremaine about the victim's robbery from the bank. (Attribute: Fred eats sushi) *Examine Bank Card. (Result: Spring of Numbers) *Analyze Spring of Numbers. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Emily King-Williams) *Question Emily King-Williams. (Attribute: Emily eats sushi and uses hair pomade) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Kill William DVD) *Examine Kill William DVD. (Result: Grey Ash) *Analyze Grey Ash. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a smoker; New Crime Scene: Airport Shops) *Investigate Airport Shops. (Clues: CCTV, Victim's Notebook) *Examine CCTV. (Result: Unlocked CCTV) *Question Daphne Springer about the fight with the victim. (Attribute: Daphne uses hair pomade and smokes) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (06:00:00) *Ask Ryan Carver about the threatening message he wrote to the victim. (Attribute: Ryan smokes, eats sushi and uses hair pomade) *Go onto Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Emily King-Williams from causing a scandal on the victim. (Attribute: Emily smokes; New Crime Scene: Bank Sitting Area) *Investigate Bank Sitting Area. (Clues: Ancient Box, Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Victim's Late Loans) *Ask Fred Tremaine why the victim never repaid the loans from the bank. (Attribute: Fred smokes) *Examine Ancient Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Ancient Weapon. (09:00:00) *Ask Rosalina Mulroney about her stolen handgun. (Attribute: Rosalina eats sushi, smokes and uses hair pomade) *Investigate Entrance Road. (Clues: Bushes, Locked Crate) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Electric Cable) *Analyze Electric Cable. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Electric Cable; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Bloody Fingers) *Analyze Bloody Fingers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Corrupt Beginnings (1/6). (No stars) Corrupt Beginnings (1/6) *Meet Astrid Flores, your other partner in the police force. (Available at start) *Check on what Ryan Carver wants. (Prerequisite: Astrid interrogated) *Investigate Markle Metro Airport. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo Restored) *Return the photo to Ryan Carver. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Berrini Town Entrance. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo Details. (Result: Photo's Note) *Talk to the mysterious man about if he dropped the photo. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Fred Tremaine wants. (Prerequisite: Astrid interrogated) *Investigate Tremaine Bank. (Clue: Mailbox) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (09:00:00) *Talk to Chief Crosby about the investigation's findings. (Available after all tasks are complete; Reward: Berrini PD Badge) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, "fight or flight", used to describe the reaction that people have to a dangerous situation, that makes them either stay and deal with it, or run away. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Markle Metropolis